Christmas Ashes
by Hikari Flower
Summary: Shinichi is back, but not for long. Kinda really sad....Oneshot


Ai Haibara ad Conan Edogawa quietly walked while the rest of the detective boys were up ahead. There was Ayumi, a sweet but oblivious seven year old girl. There was also Mitsuhiku and Genta, they were boy's who like Ayumi, but Mitsuhiku also like Ai. But those 3 seven year olds were not listenin to the conversation of the teenagers behind them. Ai Haibara and Conan Edogawa were actually 17 and 18 year olds, but they had been shrunk to look like 7 and 8 year olds, but there mind was the same and they were alway trying to find a way to get out of being small.

But Ai only did it for Conan. She never even tried to find the apotoxin cure. She had it the whole time. She gave it to him once because She knew he wanted to be with Ran, just for a moment. And even though she wanted to be the only one in his heart, she wanted him to be happy. And Ai saw the happiness of being big again. That night she walked over to her calender and wrote on Christmas Eve, "Give Kudo the present of the cure, and make him smile forever."

It was Christmas Eve today and Ai looked at the small box in her pocket. _When should I give it to him? Right now would be okay._ she tought, then smiled and said, "Kudo-kun, come over here."

Conan looked up and shrugged. The he walked over and said, "Yes, Haibara?"

Ai looked at the box and one of her tears dropped onto it. This was the last time him and her could be together. She sniffed then handed him the box. She smiled and said, "You might want to pick up our clothes on the way home..." She than smiled and ran off so Conan couldn't see her tears.

Conan stared at her running away, then opened the box and took out the pill. He immedietly knew what it was and ate it upon impulse. He then realized he be naked, so he ran as quickly as he could to the Mouri Tantei Agency.

"Conan?" Ran said, turning around after hearing the door open. But no one was in the doorway. She shrugged and went back to cooking a elaborate christmas eve dinner while her dad grumbled on the couch, "Why can't I drink any beer?"

Upstairs Conan felt the burn of expanding. He actually kinda liked how it felt, because he knew he would be happy afterwards. He covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream then in a burst of pain he was sitting on his bed naked. He grabbed some of Mouri's clothes then walked downstairs and looked over Rans shoulder so she couldn't see him. She stirred in spiced blissfully unaware of the mn she loved standing behind her.

Shinichi leaned over and whispered, "That smells good..."

Ran screamed ad turned around quickly to see Shinichi. She gasped the fell backwards and knocked some hot water on her, but she didn't care. "Shinichi! Your back!" she cried and hugged him a tight as she could. He struggled out of her embrace and said, "Fumiko took Conan back, I don't know why. She'll come to talk to you soon! But I came back for the holidays, and probaly forever!" he smiled, wiping a tear off her face.

"I missed you..." she mumbeled. then Kogoro screamed, "WHOA! HOW DID THAT BRAT GET IN MY HOUSE! I FORBID YOU TO BE HERE! "

"Mouri, its the holidays, I can be here." Shinichi smirked then said to Ran, "Want me to buy anything? Anything at all?"

"Oh! Yes, could you go get whats on this list?" she smiled and looked back at her cooking. "Without Conan there will be to much...you can have dinner here, Shinichi!" she smiled and then pushed him out the door. She waited for him to be down the stairs, then she ran and picked up her phone. "SONOKO! SHINICHI IS BACK! HE'S BACK!" she screamed happily.

* * *

Shinichi picked up some fish and looked at it slowly. He then sighed and tossed it back into the market, and a nearby teenager screamed. He looked around and found the aisle with cake, and he ran there. What christmas eve dinner doesn't have cake? He jumped in the aisle but then his blood went cold. Gin and Vodka were leaning against a cake stand and were obviously waiting for someone. Shinichi looked at his body slowly. He had just gotten it back...did he really want to lose it again? 

"OH MY GOD! IT'S SHINICHI KUDO!" screamed a girl nearby. Shinichi turned around and saw three excited girl lunging at him, and wished they hadn't said his name so loudly. Gin and Vodka jumped up and looked at him quickly. Shinichi stared back at them while a girl was grabbing his hand and screaming "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!"

"Sorry, I gotta run, now!" he said to the girls and ran off as quickly as he could. "Whats his prob-" said a girl but then Gin knocked her over. He was chasing Shinichi , and was gaining on him. Shinichi rushed out of the store and saw The Detective Boys walking with Ai. He gasped then Ran over to Ai and pushed her onto the floor, then kept running.

"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM, SHINICHI-NIISAN!" screamed Genta, then Gin rushed by them. Ai sat up slowly and looked up. She saw Gin's back running at Shinichi and she realized he had protected her from Gin seeing her. She threw her head down again and watched Vodka chase after.

"I'm going to call Ran-neechan and tell her that Shinichi knocked you over so he could play tag!" Mitsuhiku said, helping Ai up. But Ai was about to burst into tears. _They found him...there's no use now...they found him..._ She thought, then started crying again.

"KUUUUDO-KUN!" she screamed, knowing this would probaly be the last time she saw him.

* * *

Shinichi tried to catch his breath on the side of a building. He looked around and saw Gin on one side of the building and Vodka on the other. He was trapped. He sighed and put his head against a wall. _She's expecting me, and it's dark out already...I'm going to never be able to say goodbye to her..._ Shinichi thought.Her hit his fist against a wall then took out a peice of note book paper from his pocket and wrote, _"Dear Ran, By the time you read this I'll probaly have been killed, so I just want to tell you That I've always loved you. I never wanted to hurt you, but I couldn't come back. But I felt all those tears you cried, so wipe them up and don't cry now. I'm sorry, and I hope you have a happy holidays. Love, Shinichi."_

He looked at it and wondered if it would make any sense to RanBut she wouldn't care, it said LOVE on it, twice. That would make her happy. But wait, Is it okay to tell someone you loved them once you die? He sighed then jolted out from behind the building, but Gin was waiting with a pipe. He hit Shinichi with it and said.

"It's over, Kudo."

* * *

Ran sighed and looked at her watch. It was 10:30.The food was cold. Kogoro was laying on the couch watching the news. He yawned and commersials came on.

"Ran, he's not coming." Kogoro said to her. "Maybe he couldn't call you, or something."

"No, he's coming. Just wait." she sniffed. _ Here I am, waiting for you again. You said you'd be here. You'd be here for me!_ she thought angrily. Tears rolled down her face. She just stood by the window and stared. A ambulence rolled by with police cars near.

Kogoro yawned and looked at the wonderful spread of food his daughter had worked on with all her heart. _Damn brat._ he huffed, then the news came back on. He watched it with half closed eyes, then he noticed something.

"Ran, go upstairs." he snapped turning to her tear covered face. She nodded quietly and walked up the stairs crying. Kogoro looked back at the TV and shook his head.

"The body as been identified as Kudo Shinichi, the high school detective." Ran heard the TV say. She turned around and gasped. She stood there for a moment, then she ran back inside and picked up a knife.

"RAN!" screamed Kogoro, to late, though.

* * *

Ai looked at the two freshly dug graves. Ayumi sobbed on her shoulder, and Ai stood there deadishly. _He's gone...I knew I would take him away from me, but I didn't know Ran would go with him! _she thought. She turned to Ayumi and leaned on her and the two girls sobs echoed throughout the whole cemetary.

* * *

** OK, I know that was a really mean thing to do on Christmas Eve, but I'm sorry! I hope you liked the FanFic, but don't say it's stupid for no reason, because thats stupid. (Any one understand that? Cuz I dind't ) OK! Have a merrier christmas than Shinichi and Ran had!**


End file.
